


i knew you'd come back to me

by sapphicreputation



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa are eternal soulamtes, Everything is good, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicreputation/pseuds/sapphicreputation
Summary: Clarke begged not to be alone, and Lexa was the one to answer.The finalities of goodbyes were no more, for Lexa had afforded Clarke a life on Earth with her family. Free to live peacefully, as they'd always hoped. Only, Clarke's life didn't stop there - for when she passes on from this life to the next, Lexa will be waiting for her once more. Ready to embrace Clarke, and allow them to live their someday, together.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Hope Diyoza & Jordan Jasper Green
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	i knew you'd come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> this came as a result of sheer disbelief and unfiltered happiness that in 2020, after four years of heartbreak and tears, Lexa finally came back to us. there was so many things that could've been done better with the finale, but knowing Alycia put the warpaint on one final time for us, to grant us the closure we've all been desperately searching for, means everything. so, for the veterans who've been here since the beginning, for those only just joining the fandom and for everyone in between..this is for us. 
> 
> see it as a continuation of the finale, and see where their lives lead them to next.

_ ‘I don’t want to be alone.’ The weight of her words felt heavy enough to suffocate her. This was it - all those years, the losses, the heartbreak...she’d done it all...to end up here. Alone. For the rest of her days. A fleeting moment of regret surged through her, Clarke chastising herself for her actions during the test. Ultimately, she knew she’d do it again if she had to. Only, she wouldn’t have to. There was no one left, apparently not even Picasso could bear to be around her. This was it, it all boiled down to Clarke once again ending up alone.  _

_ Before she could fully let that realisation consume her, she felt something. Clarke felt  _ **_her._ ** _ Seconds passed - a heartbeat at most. Suddenly, her voice surrounded her. The voice she’d spent over a hundred years chasing in her dreams, begging to experience it one more time.  _

_ ‘You’re not.’  _

_ For the second time that day, Clarke’s greatest love had come back to her. Only this time, it was her. Not an amalgamation of her spirit taking some god like form. Not the version the City of Light wanted her to be...it was Lexa. Her Lexa. The Lexa that she would’ve waged wars to save. The Lexa she had spent every single waking moment yearning for - to feel her embrace once more. Clarke faltered for a second, unsure what to do next. Her heart was begging for her to run and seal her in an embrace, terrified that if she didn’t, she would once again be gone. Instead, Lexa approached her - her face void of emotion. Clarke knew that look - it was reserved for when she had to bring Heda out in full force. When she had a point to get across, ensuring the deliverance was rendered completely void of emotion. Something softened in Clarke at that; the knowledge that despite all the time that had passed, Lexa seemingly couldn’t fully let go of the idea that maybe love was weakness. That showing emotion makes you vulnerable. Whatever it was, Clarke knew this wasn’t the time to press on it, after all, she didn’t know how long she’d have with her now.  _

_ The pair walked together, falling into stride easily alongside each other. Some things never changed. Hearing Lexa explain that the blondes actions must have a cost tore Clarke apart - she’d acted in the best interest of the people she’d loved most, and once again, she would have to bear the consequences so they didn’t have to. A part of her wanted to lose it; beg Lexa to offer her redemption, to take the test again. She’d have done anything to never again have to endure the pain of losing the love of her life, even if it meant relieving the moment Lexa slipped away from her all those years ago.  _

_ The pair continued on alongside the ocean’s edge, Lexa’s quick wit shining through. Clarke’s cheeks tinted rose hearing Lexa explain that she stood as the only existence in the history of the universe to have ever committed murder during the test. Abby did always say Clarke just had to make a point to stand out. Hearing Lexa speak of Madi, offering her reassurance of her wellbeing, made Clarke’s heart swell. She loved Madi as if she were her own, and knowing that the closest thing she would ever have to a daughter was finally safe and given the chance to flourish in a life free of conflict soothed something in her. Clarke may be alone, but at least it wasn’t for nothing. It was then that Lexa broke the news that transcendence was a choice - the opportunity to come back boiled down to a matter of free will. It was just, no one had ever made that choice..until then.  _

_ A split second of silence washed over them, broken by the infectious sound of Raven’s laugh. One of Clarke’s favourite sounds, and one that she hadn’t heard in a long, long while. Her body whipped around the hedging blocking her view of the horizon, acting of its own intuition. It was then that the blonde was met with a sight she truly never thought possible. Her friends, her  _ **_family._ ** _ All there, gathering firewood, rekindling flames that weren’t given the chance to flourish in their old realities. Murphy was the one to welcome her back - something as simple as their beloved cockroach being relieved to see her had Clarke begging herself not to break down on the spot. It was Raven that began to break the distance - instantly seeking Clarke’s embrace. They were home, on earth, together, just as originally intended. Though their numbers had reduced dramatically through years of war and fighting and the need to establish themselves as the alphas - though, none of that mattered anymore. They were exactly where they needed to be. Together, on Earth, ready to live out the rest of their days together. Free of conflict, free of violence, free of the need to constantly be on alert. They were finally given their some day; Clarke now owed nothing more to her people, because her people came back for her. When she needed them most, they were there. Ready to welcome her home with open arms.  _

_ She glanced back over her shoulder, heart sinking at the realisation that Lexa was once again gone. Something she’d said resonated with her however - ‘they won’t join us when they die’.  _ **_Us._ ** _ Something deep in Clarke knew that Lexa was referring to herself and Clarke. Lexa could leave quietly, because she knew this wasn’t goodbye - at last, they could depart each other’s presence without it being a finality. Clarke was going to live the rest of her days with her family, and once it was time to cross over to a new means of being, she would join Lexa. Maybe even Madi. Forever suddenly didn’t seem so daunting.  _

_\--_

A week had passed since their final reuniting, and Clarke was slowly allowing herself to heal. Her, Raven, Emori, Echo and Octavia had taken to fleeing to a more secluded area of the woods in which they’d set up camp to call home, during the dead of night. The time in which the stars were most visible. It was there they’d lay together, hashing out all of the trauma they’d never allowed themselves to process. Always too caught up in surviving another day, there was rarely time granted to sort through the horrors they’d been subject to over the years. There were tears - a lot of them. At last, they were allowed to let their shields down, finally given the luxury of being vulnerable. It was during these nights, they allowed themselves to come undone. They sobbed, sometimes so hard they were sure if it weren’t for one of them holding each other as they did, they’d surely fall apart on the spot. They shared their horrors - the things that still haunt them in their dreams. Raven talked of the suffocating guilt that refused to alleviate itself from her chest over killing those innocent people back in sanctum. Emori admitted that she was so scared to die on that gurney in the final war - endlessly frustrated at herself for coming so far, and nearly falling at the final hurdle. Echo admitted that she was slowly learning to let ‘Echo’ go, ready to fall back into being Ash, just as she had began. For Echo was someone she’d built, Echo was who she needed to be in order to survive. From being cast out from Azgeda, finding love in Bellamy, learning to allow herself to feel safe amongst the delinquents, it was all what Echo had been built for. Echo was the strong one out of her and Ash. Only, she needn’t be strong anymore - she was allowed to fall apart as much as she needed. As such, it felt right to slowly allow Ash to be brought back to life. She still wanted to be referred to as Echo for the time being, but she knew that one day Echo would exist only in her memories. It was Ash that she had done all of this for, and Ash that was going to live out the rest of her days thriving. 

In her dreams, Clarke was often visited by Lexa. She’d give the blondes updates on how Madi was doing, what she was doing. Everything Clarke heard was positive - she’d found people her own age, who understood what she’d gone through, and they’d welcomed her with open arms. She was safe, looked after - surrounded by people that would love her until Clarke was there to join her once more. Sometimes, the image of Madi’s lifeless body haunted her in her dreams; the knowledge that had Octavia pulled the trigger the day they’d discovered her in that chair, hair crusted with blood, then Madi wouldn’t have been offered the chance to transcend. Even when Clarke was doing what she thought was right, she very nearly got it so wrong. Only this time, Lexa was there to guide Clarke through this process. It was Lexa’s voice that comforted Clarke, assuring her that she did what she thought was best, and it still all worked out okay. There were nights where Lexa seemingly let her guard down again for Clarke, assuring her that whilst she was overjoyed by the fact the blonde was back with her family, she couldn’t help but be selfish in her wants for Clarke to join her. Wherever she was. Lexa told Clarke of all the times she’d wanted to cross over, to reject transcendence and simply be back with Clarke, but she couldn’t. She knew that if she’d have interfered, the outcome for the greater mankind could’ve been sorely different. It wasn’t Lexa’s job to play God, nor to meddle in Clarke’s fate, let alone the greater good. So instead, she sat back and watched. Almost as if she was Clarke’s guardian angel. All those times Clarke could feel a presence in herself soothing her broken, exhausted heart - that was all Lexa. It had always been Lexa, and always will be.

\--

It’d been five years since the day in which humanity as they knew it had shifted. The majority choosing to transcend, for the greater good of mankind. Five years since the delinquents had sacrificed transcendence for the chance to live out their lives together with Clarke, on Earth. They’d finally established their own definition of home; they lived together, in respective housing they’d built from the means surrounding them. It was there, in that patch of forest, that the family could exist in peace together. A concept that still sometimes felt foreign to them. There were still evenings wherein Raven’s screams could be heard, or Hope’s cries for her mother. They were all still haunted by their wrongdoings in some way or another, but they were slowly learning to make peace with it all. They were sure to always be open with how they were feeling - if someone was struggling that day, then there’d always be someone on hand to listen. 

Clarke was one of the first to awake one morning, save for Octavia and Levitt, who’d chosen to wake at dawn to swim beneath the sunrise. They were so in love, it was sickeningly sweet to Clarke. She sometimes thought of Lincoln - of how proud he’d be of Octavia. For all she’d overcome, all she’d endured, she’d still allowed herself to love again. Lincoln would be looking over her with joy in his heart at the warrior she’d grown up to be, Clarke was sure of that. 

Being first awake meant that the responsibility to start the fire fell to Clarke, and as such, she made quick work of getting out of bed to gather the wood for it. She’d done this a thousand times by now, so it was quick work for her. Eventually, she’d successfully started a fire, and was now sat beside it, warming her hands that finally felt free of bloodshed. Lost in her thoughts, she once again felt that presence become known beside her. Another new reality Clarke was slowly growing accustomed to. Whilst Lexa could visit in her dreams, she could also visit in her physical form, much like she had that day on the beach. It was a matter of choice - sometimes, Clarke’s dreams felt more intimate, more appropriate. Others, Lexa simply reveled in the chance to watch the blonde glisten under the sunlight that beamed throughout the landscape.

‘Good morning Clarke,’ Lexa smirked. Something about seeing the blonde act so domestic would never get old to the Commander, for it was a reality she never allowed herself to imagine. 

‘Good morning Lexa, to what do I owe the pleasure today?’ Often, Lexa would appear with updates on Madi, of her friends that had chosen not to come back. It comforted Clarke, knowing that they were all finding their new realities beyond this life. She enjoyed having that bridge between this life and the next, especially when it was the love of her life being the one to consistently deliver the good news. 

‘Nothing today. I guess..’ Lexa faltered for a second. ‘I guess I just missed you.’ Her eyes glistened with vulnerability. Lexa was still learning to allow her guard to come down. There was no doubt that Clarke was the love of her life, but a hundred years of having to watch from afar had meant that she’d once again had to undergo the process of unlearning her stoic presence, instead allowing herself to truly let Clarke in. 

Clarke softened at this admission - it was still foreign to her. Seeing Lexa like this, letting herself be vulnerable. It was all a learning process for the both of them. Yet, they were both comforted by the fact it was a process they could embark on together. ‘Lexa…’ Clarke daren’t say anything else, not wanting to shatter the bubble currently encasing them. Instead, she shifted slightly over in her seat amidst the log, shuffling closer to the Commander beside her. Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers, her free hand tracing the war paint beautifully accentuating Lexa’s features. ‘I missed you too.’ It was then that Clarke finally broke the distance, the pair sharing a kiss. Again, another concept that remained almost too good to be true to the pair of them. The first time it had happened, the pair wept in each other's arms. Neither able to comprehend that after all this time, they were given a second chance. A second chance to just be...together. Even if they were still seemingly existent in two separate lifetimes. 

The pair sat together for a long while - either the rest of the delinquents were choosing to have an exceptionally long lie in, or they’d just made a collective decision to afford the pair some privacy. At some point, they’d both ended up seated on the floor amongst t the leaves, which eventually turned into Clarke’s head resting comfortably atop Lexa’s lap. Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair, making small braids throughout the blonde curls sprawled out before her. ‘Your hair has gotten so long since that day Clarke, it’s how I remember it.’

‘Well, it’s amazing how much time you have to actually take care of your hair once the fate of the entire human race stops resting on your shoulders’ Clarke quipped in response, both of them letting out an easy laugh. It all felt so easy - like this was always how it was meant to be. The pair of them with a lifetime ahead of them, free to spend each moment however they pleased. Lexa paused for a second, clearly calculating her next words. Her fingers remained tangled in Clarke’s hair, as though it came so naturally to her. Finally, she inhaled, as if her words were going to carry some weight. 

‘It’s incredible how much I’ve still got to learn about you Clarke,’ 

The blondes heart seized for a second, unsure how to interpret those words. Did Lexa mean that there was still some darkness she could see in Clarke, that the blonde was yet to uncover? Was Lexa going to disappear again? The blonde's mind was racing with the worst possible outcomes. 

‘How so?’ Clarke inquired, desperately trying to keep her voice from faltering. 

Lexa let out a small smile, bewildered by the fact that even after all this time had passed, Clarke still couldn’t see how incredible she was. She urged the blonde up, Lexa losing the distance between them. They shared another kiss, and it was then a tear escaped down Clarke’s cheek. 

‘Clarke, how do you still not see it?’ Lexa cupped the blondes cheeks in her hands, swiping the lone tear away from Clarke’s cheek. ‘How can you still not realise how incredible you are? I mean..there’s still so much left to you to uncover. Your loyalty, your fierceness, the love you have to offer...that has always been evident. What isn’t, is all of the small qualities that make you  _ you.  _ Your sharp humour, the way your fingers tangle amongst themselves when you’re nervous, the way your cheeks blush whenever I kiss you. It’s all these things that you think no one notices, but I do. I see it all Clarke, and I can’t wait to discover the rest of you. We finally have a lifetime to learn these things about each other. There’s so much you’ve yet to learn about me - the fact I still can’t sleep in a fully dark room because I’m still not convinced the darkness won’t consume me, or how much I swear in Trig when my braids don’t work out how I want them to. It’s all these little things that have made all of this worth it.’ 

Clarke’s brain was in overdrive; once again, she found herself overcome with awe of the woman in front of her. Despite all of the souls Lexa had encountered throughout her life on the ground, it was Clarke she’d chosen to fall in love with. Though, Clarke often wondered about how life had been before her - with Costia. The time had never been appropriate to push on such a subject, with the threat of war constantly looming over Lexa’s head, it never felt right to make her relive what were sure to be painful memories. That didn’t stop Clarke wanting to know all about it - she wanted to know everything Lexa had to offer, even the darkest of memories she desperately tried to keep locked away. ‘Even after all these years,’ Clarke began, ‘I’ve never stopped thinking about you. I’ve never stopped being angry at how little time we had together - there’s always been so much I’ve wanted to know..so much I’ve wanted to say. It just never felt like the right time. That day when I was supposed to go back to camp, but we ended up in bed instead, I knew there and then that you were the one I wanted to love forever. But then...I lost you. I had to watch as you bled out in front of me, and there was nothing I could do. I was so  _ angry;  _ angry at Titus for firing that fucking gun, angry at myself for not doing more. Then, in the City of Light, you came back for me. You promised you’d always be with me, but you left again. I was angry all over again - angry at you for promising to always be there, but leaving anyway. Angry at the universe for never giving us our chance, because what would’ve been the point of all of this if in every eventuality, I’d always lose you? It felt like you were being dangled in front of me every time, and you’d always remain just out of grasp, as though I was never going to be able to keep you. It was because of that, I’d lay awake so many nights, making mental lists of everything I’d want to know if by some chance we were ever reunited. Now..you’re here. Or, as here as you can be for now. There’s so much I want to ask you, but nothing feels right - where do I even begin? You lead such a great life as Commander, and I want to know it all. I want to know all your heartaches, your greatest successes, and everything else in between. Yet, every time I go to ask, I’m stopped by the fear that you’re going to leave again, and I’ll once again be left angry and without you. I just can’t seem to let myself accept that this is real, and even though we may quite literally be worlds apart for now, there’s going to come a time that I’m able to come back to you..and we’re going to have our promised forever.’

Both were crying by this point; all of the anger, hurt, frustration and heartbreak were slowly making their way to the surface again. Lexa empathised for Clarke, for she’d experienced all the same motions. She knew how it felt to be heartbroken over the realisation that maybe this was going to be for nothing, if she was always destined to end up alone. Thankfully, Lexa also knew that it wasn’t like that anymore. She knew that Clarke was going to pass over one day, join Lexa and it would be then they’d be afforded their forever. Until then, they were gifted the chance to rekindle; to finally get to know each other on an ever expanding level, before they were once again reunited...only that time, it would be the final time. Lexa knew that when Clarke passes from this life to the next, that was it - no more goodbyes, no more hurt, only the promise of an eternity together. Just how time had initially intended for them. 

‘Oh Clarke, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that the world has consistently been so unkind to you - for that hurts more than you could ever imagine. There would be countless times I’d be so close to throwing caution to the wind and coming back to be with you. Do you know what stopped me?’ Clarke shook her head in response. ‘The knowledge that we were going to get our someday. You see, because you failed the test, nothing ever changed for you. Whereas Emori and Murphy sacrificed their nightblood status’ by returning, you never left to make the same choice. Your blood runs black, just as mine does. It’s because of this, that I know you’ll be joining me. There’s no need to be afraid anymore - ask me whatever you desire, for we truly do have forever together. When you decide that you’re done with this life, then your spirit will simply pass over to the next. Your final journey will bring you to me, and we will have the rest of eternity together. So for now, ask me whatever you need to know, but please carry in your heart the fact that there is an ending in sight for us; we will be together permanently one day.’ 

Lexa was right, that did bring comfort to Clarke. She’d spent the last five years on Earth with the delinquents, learning how to live again. Learning to live free of threat and fear, and instead appreciate the life around her. However, even in the sweetest of moments, something in the back of her mind reminded her that she’d one day be able to return to Lexa, and tell her of all the things she’d seen. Maybe she’d even draw Lexa amongst the luminous butterflies she and Octavia loved so much, purely because she could. It was this that made Clarke feel like the luckiest girl alive - she was going to spend the rest of her living life with her family, and finally, when the time was right, she’d return back to the love of her live, ready and willing to relish in the future they’d both worked so hard for. 

‘Okay love birds, whilst that was all lovely to listen to, hunger wins. I tried to stick it out half an hour longer, but the screams my poor malnourished stomach is letting out can be ignored no longer. What’s for breakfast?’ The pair broke apart at Raven’s sudden arrival, both blushing at the thought of someone else hearing the confessions they’d just shared. 

‘Raven..I’m glad to see that your priorities remain ever in check,’ Lexa returned. It wasn’t often the pair saw each other now - Lexa choosing to pass back over to Earth mainly when Clarke was alone. Though, sometimes she made a point of coming back to see the rest of the delinquents. Indra, Octavia and Raven in particular. She took great pleasure in seeing Indra especially adapt to this new reality, having come from a life that solely focused on survival. 

‘Listen Lexa, woman cannot survive on love alone, lest she famish at the realisation that love doesn’t fill an empty stomach.’ Raven was busying herself adding wire to a fishing line, intent on wasting little time in scouring breakfast for them. 

‘Raven, that most certainly isn’t an established saying, but I appreciate the poetry.’ Lexa shot Raven a glance, the pair in a mock face off for a minute or two before they both released their glares and descending into laughter. Clarke looked over at them smiling, overjoyed to see her best friend and her love acting so...human. 

As quickly as Raven had interrupted, she’d once again left them alone. She promised to be quick in her return with fish and any other edible means she could find, assuring them that they were eating good today. A blanket of silence fell over Clarke and Lexa following her departure, both content to sit beside the fire a few moments more, just existing in this moment.

-

By the time Raven had returned, a feast in hand for sure, Lexa had departed. She said she didn’t want to intrude on their breakfast, and should probably cross back over to ensure no havoc had warged in her absence. Clarke was sure to remind her that this wasn’t a possibility anymore, but Lexa excused herself regardless. She assured Clarke she’ll see her soon, and disappeared into a thousand flecks of golden light before the blonde. 

‘Where’s your lover gone?’ Raven inquired as she got to work of de-scaling the fish. 

‘Back to wherever it is she goes, something about wanting to ensure no wars had broken out in her absence,’ Clarke informed her as she made her way over to join Raven, not wanting her to prepare the food alone. The pair worked in silence for a while, not having much of anything to say. Instead, they were content to work together to ensure the food was ready by the time everyone gathered by the fire. 

Eventually, Raven started fidgeting enough to let Clarke know that something was bothering her, or that she had something to say at least. She tried to pry, but Raven was insistent nothing was bothering her. Deciding to push a final time, Raven put down the utensils she was busying herself with before turning to Clarke - a look the blonde couldn’t quite read painted on her face.

‘You know, you can go whenever you’re ready Clarke,’ Raven offered.

‘Raven, what are you talking about?’ The confusment evident amongst Clarke’s features. 

‘To be with Lexa. Whenever you’re ready - you can go. Just say the word. I know enough herbal remedies that’ll send you over in your sleep. Quick and easy, no pain. Don’t feel like you have to stay for us.’

‘You came back for me Raven, I couldn’t just abandon you all like that. You’re my family.’

‘We know we’re your family Clarke, but family love each other enough to want to see each other be happy. We can’t go with you when you pass over to wherever Lexa is, and we know how much you miss her. Don’t think we don’t hear you cry out for her in your sleep some nights. It must be difficult, knowing she’s out there. Even now, your meetings are few and far between. So, I’m telling you as the closest thing you’re ever going to get to a sister..you can go whenever you’re ready.’

‘She’s right Clarke,’ Echo interrupted. Clearly smelling the food and taking it as enough notice that it was clear to surface from her room, she too came to sit beside the pair, offering a hand wherever she could. ‘You’ve always been the one to sacrifice so much to save us..what sort of people would we be if we were to make you feel obliged to stay here, when your heart is somewhere else? The way I see it..if I had the chance to see Bellamy again,’ Echo paused for a second. Her eyes glistening, clearly trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. The topic of Bellamy was still difficult for her, even all these years later - she missed him more than she cared to admit. Seeing Octavia and Levitt be so happy together stung occasionally, knowing that she and Bellamy should be living out the same reality together. ‘What I’m saying is, if I had a way of seeing Bellamy again, I’d jump at it. I love you all more than you will ever know, but I also love...loved Bellamy maybe even more than that. If I could see him again, would you try and stop me?’

‘No Echo, I wouldn’t.’ Clarke offered. She seldom thought of Bellamy anymore; they’d ended their friendship in such cold blood. She knew the Bellamy she’d shot dead that day wasn’t the Bellamy she’d grown up alongside, which almost made it easier. Clarke liked to think she’d helped set him free by pulling that trigger - helped him go somewhere free of constantly having to be the bad guy. As such, she rarely afforded him more than an hours thought. She had too much good in reality to let the memories of her fallen best friend cloud that. 

‘Then know that we’re affording you the same grace Clarke. You’ve spent years wishing for even just one more day with Lexa, and you have the promise of forever together.’ Echo moved closer to Clarke, putting an arm around the blonde. ‘We’ll be okay here - hell, me, Raven and Hope will be living out our fantasies of being old women chasing Murphy and Jackson around with our log crafted walking sticks together. We’ll always have each other, so you don’t have to worry about us Clarke - not anymore.’ 

The weight of their words dawned on Clarke; she knew deep down that the last five years, she’d contemplated more than once finding means to go into an eternal sleep to be sure she could be with Lexa. It was always the uncertainty of leaving behind her family that held her back. She was terrified of them feeling betrayed by her, or thinking she’d been clouded by her own selfish needs. Hearing Echo and Raven say on their own terms that Clarke’s misjudgements were just that comforted her. She knew the weight of missing Lexa in between her fleeting visits was only going to continue to grow more unbearable - she couldn’t imagine another twenty, thirty, even fourty years of it. Not to mention, Clarke would still age down here - she didn’t know the form she’d take when she passed over, but was sure as hell she didn’t want to spend forever with Lexa looking as radiant as she does whilst Clarke exists in a body double Lexa’s age. It was all these factors coming together that solidified her decision. 

‘One more year.’ Clarke stated. ‘One more year here - a year to do whatever the hell we want, to make all of the memories we can. Then, next year, on my birthday, I want to go. I want to be with Lexa. You all know I love you more than I love anyone, but God...I love Lexa so much. I don’t think she even knows that - we’ve never even had the chance to say that to each other. By the time I told her in the City of Light, time was up, she must’ve thought I was saying it out of desperation to make her stay. We’ve never been able to just say it...just because. So, one more year, and then I’ll be ready to go.’ 

Raven joined the pair then, all sharing a hug with tears falling freely down their cheeks. None of the delinquents were stupid - they knew this was going to come around eventually, but they took peace knowing that Clarke was in control of this decision, and she was doing it for all the right reasons. 

What Clarke didn’t know, was that Lexa was all too aware of how much Clarke loved her. Had heard her shout it to the stars in hopes it’d reach her somehow, and that Lexa felt exactly the same for her. 

-

Clarke informed the rest of the delinquents of her decision over dinner that evening. There were tears, hugs, but mostly...there was understanding. They all knew that this decision was inevitable, so it wasn’t as hard hitting as one may assume. They would be sad to live in a world without Clarke Griffin, but knowing that she’d be going to join Lexa...that she’d finally be going home, that was what they chose to hold onto. 

That final year, they made the most of every single day. Indra told Clarke countless tales of Lexa - how she was in her training days, her stubborn attitude on days where she wanted to be anywhere but a training ground, how she’d grown to see Lexa almost as a daughter. What always shone through in all of Indra’s tales, was her unwavering pride in Lexa. She took no credit in the person Lexa had grown up to be, stating that it was all Lexa’s kind heart that’d brought her into fruition. Clarke smiled at this, knowing more than anyone the kindness that Lexa had to offer. 

Echo told Clarke stories of Azgeda, from a perspective that was often overlooked. For Echo, or Ash, as she was growing more fond of being called by, had seen Azgeda as her sanctuary, right up until she’d been cast out. She spoke of the people within the Kru - how they all weren’t as menacing as stories made out. She spoke of her family; her loving mother, and her father that only ever wanted to protect them. She told her family stories of her and her friends growing up, playing make believe in the snow amongst the mountain tops they’d called home. It was all so different to the way the rest of them had been told of Azgeda. Indra apologised to Echo, for constantly being first to believe every wicked tale offered to her. She went on to say that a part of her always knew that not every Azgeda citizen was as wicked as its’ rulers were, and hearing Echo’s stories restored some faith in the fallen Kru. 

Clarke and Raven often spent nights beside the ocean’s edge - setting the world to rights, knowing that soon enough, they wouldn’t have this chance anymore. Raven admitted to Clarke that she’d hated her so fiercely when she’d first arrived to Earth. She’d come to be with Finn, and seeing him with the blonde made her blood boil like never before. She’d learnt, with time, that it was never Clarke’s fault. Finn was the one who’d played them off against each other, and that maybe he wasn’t the gentlemen Raven had once imagined him to be. She admitted that sometimes it stung, knowing she’d never find love in this lifetime. Seeing the rest of the delinquents being happy in the presence of each other, having these stolen moments together, it made her feel like an outsider at times. Clarke retorted by suggesting that maybe in another lifetime, it would’ve been those two that’d ended up together. Raven smiled at that, suggesting that maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing to ever happen to her. Clarke told Raven of how much she’d always loved her - like she truly was the sister she’d always wanted. The blonde knew that they hadn’t always seen eye to eye, but that Raven had always done exactly as she’d done...whatever she thought was best for their people. 

‘I’m gonna miss you Clarke,’ Raven admitted softly.

‘I’ve still got three months left Raven, I’m not going anywhere just yet.’ 

‘Eventually you will, and I know you’re going to be with Lexa, but it still hurts. Not in a way that seems like you’re abandoning us, because we’ve long established by now that that is never going to be the case. Just..the thought of you not being around anymore. It terrifies me. Out’ve everyone - it’s always been you I’d seek out. When I saw you on the beach that day, and your eyes welled with relief at the sight of us..that was the happiest I’ve been in so long. So Clarke Griffin…’

‘Raven, are you about to propose to me? Because as it stands, I’m spoken for,’ Clarke joked.

‘No you ass! I’m trying to have a moment here, stop ruining it!’ They both chuckled before Raven continued. ‘What I was  _ going  _ to say is that...I’d pick you first. You told me all those years ago that you’d pick me first - I needed to hear that more than anything back then, so now I’m returning the favour. Clarke Griffin...I’d pick you first.’

‘Of course you would Raven, I’m awesome.’ she replied, much like Raven had when she’d admitted such the first time around. Taking one final dice with fate, they both decided to act in that moment. Together, hand in hand, they both barrelled toward the ocean - crying out at the cold embrace it washed over the pair. They splashed around for what felt like forever, the rest of the delinquents joining them somewhere along the way. They spent the night acting without a care in the world; rotating between swimming amongst the crisp moonlight that illuminated the waves around them, and coming back to the beach to dry off when they got too cold. Jackson had started a fire for them, choosing mostly to take residence beside it with Miller. The pair appreciating their friends happiness from the welcome warmth of the crackling flames. All of them were sure to savour every single moment of that night, knowing that Clarke’s time with them was drawing to an end. Despite them not being able to join Clarke in the next life, Gaia told tales over the firelight of souls never failing to find each other in the afterlife, assuring them all that regardless of when they all go, they’d be sure to find each other again someday.

-

Clarke knew she had to tell Lexa soon. It was a month and a half before her birthday, and she was yet to admit to Lexa that she’d be joining her so soon. Thankfully, Lexa visited her before the blonde fell asleep a few days after the realisation dawned on her. It was now or never. Both sat on the floor of Clarke’s room, saved from the mossy ground by a makeshift floor created of some clay they’d managed to forage, Lexa could sense there was something weighing Clarke down that night.

‘Talk to me Clarke, what’s on your mind?’ 

Clarke’s heart raced, terrified that the weight of her admission would scare Lexa. Perhaps she hadn’t meant it when she’d said that Clarke would join her in the next life, instead it being a lie to save Clarke’s sanity. It all boiled down to this moment of truth.

‘I’m coming to be with you, Lexa’

‘I know you are Clarke, I’ve always known that,’ Lexa offered, running an idle hand through Clarke’s hair. 

‘No...I’m coming soon. In a month and a half...my birthday, to be exact.’ Lexa froze at this admission - her face once again void of emotion. Too long passed without so much as a mumble from the Commander, and Clarke could feel her heart breaking. ‘Say something Lexa, please.’ 

‘...You’re sure?’ Lexa questioned, her voice barely above a whisper. Almost as though she couldn’t believe what was about to happen.

‘I’ve never been more sure of anything - it’s time.’ 

‘But..what about everyone here? They’re your family Clarke, you can’t just leave them...not for me.’

Clarke smirked, seeing some humour in Lexa’s oblivious state - she really couldn’t allow herself to believe that Clarke would give up everything if it meant a future with her. ‘I can, and I will. No, I  _ am.  _ We’ve all talked about it Lexa, in fact, they’ve known for nearly a year.’ Something shifted in Lexa at hearing that - like she’d been blindsided by the fact Clarke had kept this a secret from her for so long. ‘Why didn’t you tell me sooner Clarke?’ A hint of hurt registered in Lexa’s tone.

‘Honestly? I was scared. Terrified in fact, that it wouldn’t have been real. There was still a part of me convinced that you didn’t mean it, when you said that we’d be together again one day. Or you’d hear me say I’m ready, and you’d change your mind. I thought maybe there’d be someone else over there, or you simply wouldn’t want me anymore when you had the chance to permanently be with me. For all I knew, you’d said it to simply keep me from going insane here. I don’t know..there was so much I didn’t know. I was scared to alter the reality I’d built for myself in my head because I couldn’t stand the reality of having to lose you once more.’

‘Clarke..’ Lexa took the blonde into a loving embrace, rocking them back and fourth for a second. ‘Being with you - it’s all I’ve ever wanted. All I ever think about. From the moment I left you in the City of Light, I’ve spent every day since thinking about the time in our lives where we can finally live our lives together. I promise I’d never lie to you - not about something so important. I swear fealty to you once more, to treat your need as my own and...to invest myself in our forever as much and as little as you need me to.’

‘Well, maybe I should’ve had this conversation with you sooner if that’s all it’d take to hear you be so sappy,’ Clarke joked through a tear sickened voice. ‘Thank you Lexa, for everything. I swear that I feel the exact same way. I’ve had the last five years to think it all through - the delinquents will be fine without me. They have each other; yes, they came back for me, but they also came back for themselves. To have the lives they fought so hard to have. They’ve got that - they’ve gotten their happiness. That’s not to say I’m not happy with them, because I am, more than I could ever articulate, but something will always be missing. That something is you - I’d never feel complete here, because I’d be without you. I guess you’re my missing piece Lex, whether you like it or not.’ 

Their foreheads rested atop each other, both taking a moment to process everything that had just come into reality. They were finally ready to commit to their eternity together, after what felt like a lifetime of constant cat and mouse between them. 

‘Tell me your plan Clarke, I don’t want your final moments on Earth to be ones of suffering.’ Even though Lexa wanted nothing more than to start this next chapter together, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if Clarke’s final moments of this life were in pain and suffering - not at the expense of her. 

‘Raven was the one to figure it out. Sinclair told her years ago about a remedy that can essentially stop your heart - it’ll be painless. I’ll just go to sleep and not wake up. I think he told her as an escape plan - if ever anything got too unbearable for her when her chip started messing with her brain. Thankfully, she never had to use it, but Sinclair assured her that he’d seen many grounders use it as end of life treatment when he and my mom were treating people. It’ll be quick and easy, not that it’ll matter. I’d do anything if it meant coming home to you.’

‘Home..to me? I like that. You’re my home too, you know that right?’

‘I mean, I figured as much. It’s not every day you meet someone you’re willing to play God for, just to keep them from being hurt again.’

‘God, you make me so soft Clarke. If only Aden could see us now...he’d surely be beside himself.’ The weight of Lexa’s words fell between them; Aden had always deserved more than he got - deserved to live long enough to transcend. Clarke knew that was always going to be a sore spot that Lexa likely would never get over. ‘I still sense his spirit sometimes; I don’t think he ever progressed enough to join the rest of us nightbloods where we are,’ Lexa went on. ‘He’ll visit sometimes though. Enough to make his presence known, to assure me he’s okay wherever he is.’

‘He loved you so much Lex, I hope you know that. He saw you as a teacher, and a role model. You always helped him feel safe.’

‘I think I know that now, though it took me a long time to accept that. I always felt guilty for going before I could assure his safety. All of their safeties. Slowly though, I’ve learnt that I couldn’t have saved everyone.’

‘You did so much for all of your people, and they’d all be so proud of you. Regardless of where they are.’ Clarke kissed her love - partly just because she could, partly to ensure she remained grounded. Hearing Lexa open up to her about the losses meant so much to Clarke; not only did it it help her feel closer to her love, but she knew that through sharing these thoughts, they became easier for Lexa to bear. 

They spent the rest of the evening atop of Clarke’s bed - Clarke told Lexa of some of the things the delinquents had gotten up to over the last few months. Lexa pretended as if she didn’t already know it all - she watched over Clarke more than she cared to admit. Call it a force of habit - she just wanted to ensure her wellbeing. 

\--

The closer Clarke’s birthday came, the stronger her fear of anticipation grew. It was as though she was silently waiting for the penny to drop - for the fear that she was making a mistake set in. Only, it never came. Her birthday was a week away, and she was almost beside herself with excitement at the knowledge that she was so close to being with Lexa again.

‘You know, I think you’re the happiest person I’ve ever seen when it comes to dying.’ Niylah remarked one afternoon, as they were lazing around the camp. 

‘Can you blame her? She’s got a hot girl waiting on the other side for her,’ Raven retorted. All of them broke into laughter at this easy flowing banter. Clarke was just grateful that they were all so accepting of her decision, instead of holding it against her.

-

Later that evening, Clarke was going to do the rounds of saying goodnight to whoever was still awake, before heading to bed herself. As she approached the opening of trees that some of them often snuck off too for some peace, she could hear the strained voice of Raven seeping out from them. 

‘I’m so scared to lose her Emori. I know this is the right decision for her..but I’m scared. Maybe it’s selfish of me, but I am. Clarke is the one who’s always been beside me, through everything. She’s never given up on me, even when I was possessed by Alie and blaming her for Lexa’s death. She has every right to hate me by now, but she doesn’t - not one bit. I’m just...I’m so happy for her, but God..I’m not ready to live without her.’ Clarke faltered upon hearing this; Raven had been the most supportive of her, constantly running plans by her for after she’d gone, so Clarke knew that everyone was going to be looked after. She was now realising that perhaps that was Raven’s way of coping - by landscaping her future after Clarke’s passing. She was going to join the two sat on some fallen trees, but paused in her movements as Emori comforted her.

‘It’s not selfish Raven - this is completely normal. In fact...no it isn’t, none of this is normal by any standards. The fighting, the loss..none of this has ever been close to the lives we imagined for ourselves, and I can assure you that none of us ever banked on losing Clarke. It’s funny - I think we all just sort of assumed her invincible by now. Like she was always just going to be around. It’s okay to be scared, terrified in fact...we all are. It’s like Clarke is the piece that’s always held us together. But it’s because of that, that we have to let her do this. She’s given up so much for us, she deserves her happiness. I know you know that already, but sometimes it helps to hear it from someone else.’

Clarke took this as her cue to interrupt them both, wanting to comfort Raven when she needed her most. ‘Emori’s right Raven, none of us ever imagined any of this. If it helps, I’m terrified of losing you all,’ this was when the penny finally dropped. Clarke wasn’t scared of dying, nor was she scared of what lay ahead of her in the next life..she was scared of life amongst her family carrying on without her. ‘I wish I could have it both ways - have Lexa here with all of us, but I can’t. So I have to do what I think is best for all of us. I wouldn’t leave if there was a semblance of doubt in my mind that you wouldn’t survive without me..but Raven, you will. You’re Raven Reyes...you’ve survived everything that has been thrown at you thus far, and that isn’t about to change. You’ve always been stronger than you’ve ever given yourself credit for. I promise, you will be fine without me - you’ll continue to thrive here, with your family..you’ll be happy. Eventually, just like Gaia said, we’ll find each other again. You’re my family just as much as Lexa is the love of my life, and I’ll be damned if I let any of you get away from me that easily.’

\--

Just like that, Clarke’s birthday came around. The day was spent in unabashed happiness. She was awoken by a terribly out of key rendition of happy birthday, before Hope presented her with a cake that tasted a lot better than it looked. They had the entirety of the cake for breakfast, before heading to the beach to lay beneath the sun together. The day was void of pressure, of fear, of tears...only happiness. Just as Clarke’s last day should’ve always been. 

Clarke gave all of them a parting gift of sorts - each were gifted a hand carved necklace, adoring a symbol that meant the most to them in the eyes of Clarke. Echo’s wore the Azgeda symbol; a reminder of how much she’d overcome, and a reminder of the happier times she’d lived in her village. Hope’s was carved with the date she was born, as was Octavia’s. A reminder to them both of the bond they shared; Octavia had been with Hope since the beginning, but even as a baby, it was Hope that’d given Octavia a new lease of life. For, she’d helped Octavia understand that life isn’t all about the endings - it’s as much about the new beginnings they’ve been afforded. Niylah’s wore a bottle of bunker hooch, a reminder of the many drunken nights they’d spent together down there throughout the last five years. Only this time round, they were always free to leave the bunker as easily as they’d climbed in. Emori and Murphy’s necklaces both held the sanctum emblem. A reminder of the great lives they’d lived whilst acting as primes, and an ode to the greatness that’d always been in them both. For Jackson and Miller, they had a simple star - for it was where Clarke had always found them both in the quiet hours of the evenings. Lay together amongst the vast expanse of starry nights, perfectly content in each other’s presence. Indra and Gaia had similar TriKru emblems on theirs - a reminder of all they’d done to bring Clarke to this chapter of her journey, and an eternal gratitude for helping her get this far. Levitt and Jordan’s both had the symbol for love engraved in theirs, in the language they’d worked so hard to uncover whilst working against the Shepherd. Finally..it was Raven that was gifted hers last. There was nothing else that could’ve been engraved on her necklace, other than her namesake Raven. Much like the one that once hung from the rover all those years ago. Clarke saw it was a testament to her character - for Raven was the one person that truly embodied the meaning of ‘from the ashes, we will rise’.

Night fell quicker than any of them would’ve liked, and soon enough, it was time for final goodbyes. Though Clarke had said she didn’t want any tears shed at her expense, it was inevitable. The family huddled together in a final group hug, as Clarke thanked them all for everything they’d done for her. For getting her this far, and for allowing her to be set free ready to embark on the final chapter of her journey. She hugged them all individually, sure to tell each and every one of them how much she loved them. She promised she’d always be watching over them, and that they would some day meet again. Every word spoken, she meant with every ounce of her existence.

At last, Clarke retreated back to her room, Raven and Echo following behind her. Both Clarke and Echo knew that Raven was doing her absolute best to keep herself together, for Clarke’s sake. Both of them also knew how much her heart was breaking in doing this. The blonde turned to face the pair of them, taking one last chance to revel in the sight of them as they are. Echo had taken Raven’s free hand in her own, a silent assurance that she was there for her.

‘I know that sometimes, despite everything, you both can’t help but feel alone. I’m asking you both, as a friend, and as a sister, to never forget that you’re never alone. You’ve both been through so much together..I have no doubt in my mind that you both confided in each other countless times on the ring over those years we were apart. You two have this unbreakable bond, that will never leave either of you. Hold onto that, cherish it. I might not be here much longer, but I promise you’ll always have each other. Lean on each other on the days where everything still feels unbearable, and you’ll be okay. I love you both more than you could ever imagine, and I can’t thank you enough for allowing me to set myself free. I wish it didn’t have to be like this - that I could stay here and be part of your angry old women’s club I know you’ve already planned despite neither of you showing any signs of grey hair. Hold onto that; hold onto everything you’ve shared together. I know you’ll get each other through anything that’s yet to come. Although...the closest thing you’ll get to a war these days is Octavia’s fuming whenever she sees Jackson and Miller stealing her and Levitt’s not so secret hiding spot, I’m sure.’ 

Raven’s lower lip quivered, but she remained held together. For Clarke. For Echo. For herself. She willed herself on, as Clarke got ready for bed. A final hug was exchanged between the three, before Raven gave Clarke the herbal tea that would be the thing to help her pass over. 

‘It’ll be painless Clarke - you’ll just close your eyes and that’ll be it, I promise.’ 

‘I know Raven, I trust you..quite literally with my life..or lack thereof.’

‘Really Clarke? Your final moments and you’re choosing to crack jokes?’

‘Can’t miss a chance, can I?’

With that, Clarke drank the contents of the glass handed to her, and let herself fall into a peaceful slumber. Echo left shortly after, allowing Raven to be the one to hold her best friends hand as she slipped away. In unison, whether it was Raven sat next to Clarke, or the rest of the delinquents sat outside, holding each other together, they began…

_ In peace may you leave the shore, _

_ In love, may you find the next, _

_ Safe passage on your travels, _

_ Until our final journey on the ground, _

_...May we meet again. _

  
  


Just like that...Clarke slipped away. Ready to rejoin her love in the next life. 

\---

Lexa knew it was coming, though couldn’t be sure when. She’d spent the entirety of Clarke’s birthday in anticipation. She didn’t want to be selfish in wishing Clarke to join her quicker, but she’d done her time. She was ready to be reunited with her. 

Eventually, she knew. She didn’t know how, but something in her told her to go. She readied herself - only this time, she wouldn’t be visiting Earth. Rather, that place in between, that temporarily holds life, until it decides in which direction they’ll pass to next. When she got there, nothing could’ve prepared her for the sight laid out infront of her. For there was Clarke, adorned in the same garments she’d worn that evening in Lexa’s tower - the night Clarke joked as to whether Lexa talked about anything other than her death. For that was the night that Lexa knew..was sure that she’d fallen completely and utterly in love with Clarke Griffin.

‘Clarke?’ She called out. ‘Clarke..I’m here. Follow my voice.’ Like a moth to a flame, Clarke did just that. Her being was carried in a casing of golden light, much like all those other souls that had been carried up here. It took a brief moment, but Clarke opened her eyes. It was then that she was greeted with the sight of Lexa standing before her. She was free of the warpaint Clarke had come to know so well. Instead, she wore a simple gown, her hair falling freely. Her lips were slightly parted, as though in awe of the fact that Clarke was finally standing before her. Together, at last. 

‘I’m here,’ Clarke’s voice broke at this admission. Lexa embraced her before she’d even finished her sentence. They held each other for a long while - neither in any rush to go anywhere. They let themselves become so consumed in the sensation of holding each other - free of the need to part, to say goodbye. Instead, what they were experiencing was their sense of freedom - freedom to be with each other, however they liked, for as long as they liked. ‘I’m here.’ Clarke repeated once more. 

‘You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment,’ Lexa offered.

‘Believe me Lexa, I do. I really, really do.’ 

They stayed in this middle point for a few hours, Clarke wanting to take note of everything. She said she needed to draw it all, and thus had to be sure not to miss a single detail. Lexa followed behind her, allowing Clarke her own time to take it all in, content in simply watching Clarke mentally note every intricacy this place had to offer. It was beautiful, as though angels themselves had crafted it. Lexa offered her knowledge of the place - of how it acts as a sort of purgatory, only much more forgiving. It cradles every soul that passes through it, searching for every option of redemption, to ensure everyone is given a fair chance of transcending, or passing through - whichever the soul decides.

Eventually, Lexa enlighted Clarke of a looking glass of sorts. A place to view Earth once more - a place to do one final check in, before passing on. Clarke hesitated for a second, scared of what she’d see. She knew though, that the ‘what if?’ would forever eat her alive, if she chose not to look. Thankfully, it was nowhere near as painful as she anticipated. For when she looked through the glass in front of her, she was met with a vision of peace. Raven and Echo were sat comforting each other, and though it was evident both had been crying, they were now lost in a fit of laughter at something Octavia had said. Clarke soon gathered that they were sharing their favourite memories of her - a night full of reminiscing of all she’d worked to do whilst she was with them. Just before pulling away, it was the sound of Raven’s voice that grabbed her attention once more.

‘You know, I thought I’d fall apart without Clarke...the thought of living without her has terrified me, ever since she told me she was ready to go. Only, that hasn’t happened. She squeezed my hand, right before she went. I told her it was okay to let go, that Lexa was waiting for her,’ Lexa nodded upon hearing this, as to confirm Raven was telling the truth. ‘I just knew, that she was going to be fine. That I was going to be fine. I feel at peace knowing Clarke got to live her life down here with us, but now she gets to be where she’s longed to be for over a hundred years...she gets to be with Lexa. What sort of sister would I have been if I’d denied her that, from my own selfish wants? A shitty one, that’s what. So, Clarke, if you’re listening right now...which I’m sure you are because you never were good at minding your own business, I love you. I love you so much, but I’m okay. In fact, I’m more than okay, we all are. We haven’t fallen apart without you - instead, a piece of us all has healed, knowing that we helped you along your final passage. So Griff, go be with your girl, go have all the sex you’ve spent all this time missing out on, because we got it covered down here. May we meet again, because I’ll always pick you first.’ 

Clarke didn’t even realise she was crying until she saw a tear drop atop the glass, but god she was relieved. She was terrified of leaving them all, but knowing they were all okay, that they were all going to be just fine without her...Raven was right, a piece of all of them had healed. At long last, they were all right where they needed to be.

\--

‘You know we can’t stay here forever don’t you?’ Lexa inquired, as she felt Clarke begin to doze off to sleep on her lap. They’d taken up a spot amongst a cloud like couch, Clarke insisting they stayed for just a while longer, not wanting to miss a thing of this place. 

‘Says who Commander? Do we have somewhere to be?’ Clarke joked, voice thick with exhaustion.

‘Not at all, I just know there’s somewhere infinitely better than here awaiting us.’ Clarke shot up at this, unable to comprehend the idea that somewhere better than the place they were currently situated existed. 

‘Better? Than this place? You’ve got to be kidding me Lex,’

‘I told you I’d never lie to you. The place we’re going Clarke, it’s magical. I’ve spent the last few years readying it for us. I knew you’d join me eventually, but didn’t know when, so I just wanted to be prepared.’

‘What’s it like?’ Clarke was certainly awake now, eager with the need to know where they were going. 

‘Instead of telling you...why don’t I just show you?’

The blonde paused for a moment, as if weighing up her options. ‘Okay then Commander, take me home.’

A smile consumed Lexa’s features hearing Clarke refer to the place they were headed as home, as if she still couldn’t believe this was happening. ‘Okay Clarke, let’s go home.’

Lexa took Clarke’s hands in her own, and told Clarke to close her eyes. The Commander began speaking in an ancient language - one that Clarke had never heard before. When finished, the pair illuminated in the same shade of purple that covered the vast expanse of skies they’d seen when Clarke took the test. Clarke stole a quick glance at Lexa, covered in this shade of violet, and nearly wept at the beauty of it all. Instead, she once more closed her eyes. By the time she’d opened them again...they were home. Clarke opened her eyes and saw a grand room laid out ahead of her.  _ Their  _ room. 

‘Where are we Lex? A fucking Palace?’

‘Not quite...there’s no hierarchy here. I’m nothing more than a regular person here, no Commanders exist here in the way they did on Earth. Everyone is equal here, and as such, we are all afforded the same luxuries. See for yourself.’ Lexa led Clarke to the window of the room, the view beyond the place they were situated was incredible. The streets were lined with grand homes, with market places of people selling the most exquisite art pieces, cloaks, jewelry - everything Clarke had ever imagined, all appeared to be here. 

‘If everyone’s equal, why are people selling things? Wouldn’t that suggest some are poorer than others?’ Clarke inquired.

‘Not at all, Clarke. Though I understand how it looks. You see, people just want to share their wealth here. Those stalls don’t accept money, rather, items. Pieces of art others have created, or clothes that other hands have crafted. They all hold the same value, because each item exchanged within that market is priceless; the value resides in the care it took to bring them into creation.’

Clarke scanned what she could of the market visible to her - making mental notes of everything she wanted to get Lexa from each individual buyer. A smile adorned her face at the realisation that Clarke was going to be able to utterly spoil Lexa, for the rest of their lives. 

\--

‘Clarke, it’s eleven. I think you should get up.’ Lexa attempted to rouse Clarke from the sleep that’d consumed her from the second she’d crawled into bed the evening before. Lexa understood - the journey from one state of being to the next was exhausting. It was understandable that Clarke needed to catch up on her rest, but Lexa had so much she wanted to show her, she couldn’t contain her excitement. 

‘I don’t  _ need  _ to get up,’ Clarke retorted, stretching her arms above her head. Lexa couldn’t help but stare. It was a sight she hadn’t seen in a long while - the vast expanse of Clarke’s back, the way her hair fell atop her shoulders. In fact, the last time she’d seen this side of Clarke, was the last morning they’d shared together before Lexa had met her ending at the hands of Titus. So she was sure not to chide herself for drinking in the blonde in front of her. 

‘No Clarke, you don’t..but there’s so much to see!’ Lexa was like a kid at Christmas by this point. It made Clarke so happy - seeing her so free, so unfiltered. The idea of Lexa not having to wear her warpaint anymore was still foreign to Clarke, so much so that she couldn’t help but gaze into Lexa’s eyes when she turned to face her. To see the Commander lay beside her, free of all armour and warpaint..it was her new reality, and God, it was beautiful. 

‘How about we spend one more hour in bed,  _ then  _ you can show me around? I want to find Madi at some point..check she hasn’t gotten into any trouble whilst I’ve been away.’ 

Who was Lexa to refuse Clarke of such a simple luxury? She kept reminding herself that they had forever to experience the expanses of the land ahead of them - there was no bottom heavy egg timer looming over them anymore. Instead of arguing the point of going outside further, Lexa made quick work of crawling back to bed. She positioned herself behind the blonde, cradling her body. Taking in the sight of her still heavy with sleep. It was beautiful; the pair of them, here, together. A litter of candles burnt around them, despite the daylight seeping in through the thick curtains covering the windows of Lexa’s room,  _ their  _ room. The smell of vanilla coated the surfaces around them as a result of the candles, and it created an ambience that relaxed them both. The room was coated in natural lighting, and the soft glow of the candles. The only noises to be heard was a faint hustle and bustle of the world outside them, and Clarke’s breathing once again evening out as she slipped back into sleep. Lexa took a moment to allow herself to drink it all in - the first moment of the rest of their lives. 

Just before Clarke fully drifted back off to sleep, she lifted one of her hands to intertwine with Lexa’s that was sat atop her shoulder. The blonde inhaled, as though her brain was still working to piece together the words she needed amidst her sleep heavy state. 

‘Lexa, I have something to tell you,’ she eventually got out.

‘What would that be Clarke?’

‘I love you. Truly and deeply. I love you with all I have - like I’ve never loved anyone before. I want you to know that this is the happiest I’ve ever been, in this life or any other. I never gave up hope that we’d meet again, and here we are. I feel like this makes everything worth it; all the heartache, the loss, all of it. It all brought me here. To this stupidly comfortable bed, with these incredibly soft blankets, the lovely pillows and most importantly...with you. My mom always used to tell me that one day, the sky would meet the ground and everything would fall into place, and I think she was talking about us. Obviously, I didn’t know it back then..but I feel as though that folklore was written for us. I fell from the sky and I found you, a soul created on the ground, and everything just fell into place. Yeah, it was messy and hard and impossible at times..but - I feel healed. Basically, I think it’s always been me and you; it’s all been for us. I love you Lexa kom Trikru - I loved you in my past life, I love you in this life, and I’ll love you in every life going forward. Thank you for loving me back, and for making everything fall into place. It’s all been worth it...because of you.’ 

Lexa couldn’t contain the sob that escaped her - to hear Clarke be so honest about her feelings meant more than Lexa could ever imagine. Clarke must’ve known that, because she turned to face her, and tucked her head beneath her chin, so now Clarke was the one holding Lexa. Lexa wept for a few moments, in pure happiness. She knew that she felt every word right back to Clarke. For the blonde was right, everything has always come down to this. To the two being together. They were soulmates, and no force of nature had ever been able to deny them of that. 

‘Oh Clarke,’ Lexa began, her voice still shaken with the threat of a fresh set of sobs wantign to escape. ‘I hope you know that I feel the exact same way about you - from the minute I laid eyes on you, I always knew we were destined to be together. Despite the losses I suffered before I met you...even when I lost Costia, I never got the sense of finality, as though that was it. I loved Costia, that much is true, but it never felt so earth shattering and delicate all at once the way it does with you. So from the second I met you, I knew you were it. You were everything I’d been searching for, and though it took your soul quite literally falling from the sky for us to find each other, I’d endure it all again, in each and evey life time, if it meant I’d always end up here with you.’

The pair fell back asleep shortly after their exchanges, both content in the knowledge that they were safe in the arms of their soulmates. Both free to encapsulate the liberation of knowing that they finally got their some day, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, then thank you, it really does mean the world !!
> 
> please please please let me know what you think of this, basically because i live off other peoples validations <3
> 
> as it stands, this was only set out to be a one-shot, but i can't help but feel like there's more ideas brimming for clexa's happy ever after. would you guys want to see further chapters exploring that? let me know!!


End file.
